Charged particle beam apparatus, such as scanning electron microscopes and focused ion beam apparatus, can be used for a variety of applications, including semiconductor processing, lithography, imaging, testing, and analysis, particularly where superior spatial resolution or depth of focus is required or desirable. However, detecting multiple characteristics or faint characteristics of charged particle beam interactions can present obstacles that can require tradeoffs in detection capabilities and apparatus performance. A need remains for improved apparatus and techniques used to detect such interactions.